Sam's Window of Opportunity
by Annika Cullen
Summary: A missingscene from Window of Opportunity.  Sam takes a chance in one time loop.


**Warnings:** Spoilers for Children Of The Gods and Window Of Opportunity. AU fourth season. Most likely OOC, but that's sort of unavoidable.

**Pairings:** Daniel and Sam

**Rating:** PG

**Authors Note:** I was watching Window Of Opportunity and this idea started kicking around in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. . . so here are the results. I think it's called a missing scene or something like that. . . Un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: SG-1 or any of the characters contained herein. I'm just borrowing them for a spell.

SAM'S WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY

BY: KITTY CARTER-JACKSON

They had five or ten minutes before the day would start over again, or at least that's what Jack and Teal'c said. There was no tangible proof that it would start over again, the closest thing to proof they had was that Jack and Teal'c knew what was going to happen before it did. That could be attributed to precognition , if you believed in precognition. Could Jaffa's even be precognitive? If they could the Goa'uld's would probably kill them, it could and probably would challenge their positions as Gods. Back to the issue at hand, if it was just Jack, they'd think he was crazy, but it wasn't just Jack it was Teal'c as well. Jack had even commented on that he had said, _"Hey, if it were just me I'd agree. But what about Teal'c? Come on, is this the face of a crazy man?" _Of course Jack being Jack tried to turn it into a joke as he looked at Teal'c and said, _"Bad example."_

Sam decided that she wanted or rather needed to talk to Daniel. She refused to let this once in a lifetime chance, pass her by. Sam walked the concrete halls of the SGC with a purpose. She didn't take note of anyone around her not even when Sgt. Siler nearly bowled her over. She just moved around him and continued walking.

She was going to tell Daniel that she was in love with him. A fact that she had been hiding from everyone including herself. She had loved him since they met on Abydos nearly four years ago. Of course neither of them would remember this conversation, but at least she had summoned the nerve to tell him.

Sam reached Daniel's office and waited in the doorway observing him. His long, slender fingers slid over a stone tablet that SG5 had brought back. Sam figured Daniel was probably working on it to take a break from Jack and Teal'c's time loop problem. Sam cleared her throat loudly alerting Daniel to her presence. He turned to face her and momentarily she was struck dumb by his blue eyes.

"Hi, Sam," said Daniel snapping Sam out of her dumbstruck state.

"Hi, Daniel. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sam a bit of shyness creeping into her voice.

"Sure. Come in," replied Daniel setting down the tablet.

"Thanks," smiled Sam walking into Daniel's office. She walked towards him until there was only about a foot and a half between them.

"What is it?" asked Daniel. Sam took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you," she blurted unceremoniously. Daniel looked at her dumbstruck. "That came out blunter than I intended."

"Huh?" asked Daniel, the entire weight of her words not hitting him.

"I'm in love with you," repeated Sam as she began pacing back and forth. She seemed nervous, flustered even. Now flustered isn't a word generally associated with Sam, but at this time it fit.

"I don't understand," said Daniel. Sam groaned inwardly, for being as smart as he was, he was incredibly dense.

"I am completely in love with you. Head over heels. A duclet choir of little birdies. No one but you etc.," explained Sam hoping that he finally picked up what she was saying.

"Why?" asked Daniel confused. "What about Jack?"

"The Colonel? There is nothing going on between me and The Colonel. Why does everyone think that?" asked Sam rhetorically. "Why? Where do you want me to start?"

"Why are you telling me?" asked Daniel. He didn't sound angry, just genuinely confused.

"Because you deserve to know. I'm not being entirely unselfish in telling you, I needed to tell you for my own peace of mind," said Sam, contemplating whether or not telling Daniel was such a good idea. "I know that we'll both forget this conversation ever took place but. . . I had to tell you," reiterated Sam. She was pleased at how calm and collected she seemed, especially when in truth she was a jumble of nerves and doubt.

"I . . . .," trailed off Daniel, he was a complete loss at what to say.

At Daniel's speechlessness Sam decided to go for gusto and tell him everything. "I've been in love with you for as long as I've known you . . . No for longer than I've known you. When I was at The Pentagon I read your work, you had such amazing theories. You were so brilliant, not that you aren't now. . . I was in love with your mind before we even met.

"I never knew what you looked like or how you would be. I guess I expected you to be arrogant and cocky, like so many other genius' I know or have known. You're nothing like that. You are compassionate and caring. . . I can't even think of the words to use,.

"When the Colonel introduced us I was awestruck . . . though I think I hid it pretty well. . .," said Sam releasing a bitter chuckle. "The man I had fallen for was standing in front of me and was, no is the most breathtaking man I have ever seen. You really are." Sam stopped here for a breather before she continued. She noticed that Daniel was blushing, most men would have a huge ego after the way she praised him, but not Daniel, he was embarrassed. She smiled noting how cute he looked.

"Then you took us to the Cartouche and you were so excited. When you presented me with your theory, that's when I knew. . . knew that I loved you and probably always would and will.

"When Apophis came and took Sha're and Skaara . . . I was hit with the realization of much you loved her and probably still do. I was jealous. Jealous of a complete stranger because she had you heart and your love. Jealousy is not something I feel often or easily or really ever. When the full realization of your feelings for Sha're came to the fore. . . I knew that you didn't need an Air Force Captain and an Astrophysics major mooning over you so I pushed my love deep down. . . essentially and effectively burying it. Instead I became your friend, a decision I don't regret in the slightest. Your friendship is the one thing that keeps me going no matter how bad things get and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"After Sha're was taken. . . you fought so hard for her, refusing to let her go. You were so passionate when it came to finding her, you even convinced General Hammond to let you join SG-1. At that point all I wanted to do was to help you find her. I wish I could give her back to you. I know you'd leave SG-1, but you'd be happy. Your happiness means so much to me. I want you to be happy, regardless of everything. . ." concluded Sam tears streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them all away, good soldier and all, but at the tears she saw reflected in Daniel's blue pools, she gave up.

"I . . . I don't know what to say," admitted Daniel his voice cracking as his tears continued to come. Sam couldn't believe it, Daniel was a linguist and he had no words.

Daniel was surprised by Sam's declaration. He didn't even know how he felt about it. He didn't even know how he felt for Sam. True he cared for her deeply and treasured her friendship, but was that all?

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you listened. I don't expect anything from you," said Sam not liking the way that came out. It didn't sound as sincere as it was, she was just trying to put his mind at ease. "I better go," muttered Sam and turned to leave Daniel's office. She had only taken two steps when Daniel spoke.

"Major Doctor," said Daniel. Those two words rendered her immobile, he had never called her 'Major Doctor' before and it had been a long time and a promotion since he had called her 'Captain Doctor.'

"Yes?" asked Sam her voice high, cracked and trembling. She didn't know what he was going to say, but it filled her with dread. She had a feeling that it was going to be bad, but it was anything but.

"Tell me again when we're not in a time loop," said Daniel. Sam turned to him and nodded her assent, knowing that she'd probably never tell him again. Besides, when the day restarted her agreement would be invalidated, as she had not yet made it. She then left Daniel's office.

Daniel and Sam were sitting opposite of Jack. They were all eating breakfast and Daniel was talking animatedly to Jack.

"Anyway I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel asked Jack.

"Huh?" asked Jack. He looked up from his spoon which held colourful loops of cereal. He then dropped his spoon and left the mess hall.

"It was just a question . . .," said Daniel. Sam shrugged and returned to her breakfast.

FIN


End file.
